1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for production of selective growth masks. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for production of selective growth masks using underfill dispensing and sintering.
2. Description of Related Art
Regarding the technology pertaining to the manufacturing of gallium nitride (GaN) nanowires, the result of the growth of nanowires decides the result of the subsequent epitaxy process. If the nanowires grown are arcuate or sinusoidal, a flat surface required for the thin-film growth of the subsequent epitaxy process is unlikely to form during the epitaxy lateral overgrowth step, and in consequence the thin-film subsequently grown is likely to crack and be susceptible to lattice dislocation thereby to reduce internal quantum efficiency, reduce the probability of combination of electrons and electron holes, and thus reduce light output efficiency.
If the nanowires grow perpendicularly to the gallium nitride base layer and are parallel to each other, the likelihood that an uneven surface forms during the epitaxy lateral overgrowth step will decrease, thereby increasing internal quantum efficiency. Accordingly, it is imperative to provide a method for production of selective growth masks which precisely control the growth of the nanowires, such that the nanowires grow perpendicularly to the gallium nitride base layer and are parallel to each other. With the selective growth masks being able to control the growth of the nanowires, each process produces its unique selective growth mask that brings about its unique type of nanowires.
Conventional nanowire growing processes usually form an effective selective growth of nanowires by an underfill dispensing method. However, the known conventional underfill dispensing methods are mostly done in vacuum environments. The aforementioned underfill dispensing methods are Sputtering, Chemical Vapor Deposition (CVD), Thermal Evaporation, or Atomic Layer Deposition (ALD). They all, at the same time, suffer from expensive equipments required, costing massive manufacturing time, or high manufacturing cost.